


Into the Green

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Adam regains consciousness; Gansey worries over him.





	Into the Green

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The color green, for Gansey and Adam.

Gansey’s voice reached him as if through miles of water, faint but urgent. One word, over and over. His name. _Adam._

_I have to wake up,_ he realized.

He tugged himself toward consciousness, toward the sound of Gansey’s voice, until he could feel Gansey’s fingers pressed into his shoulder and smell the dead leaves in which he lay.

He wrenched his eyes open, and then closed them almost immediately.

“That shirt is… horrible,” he said.

Gansey huffed a choked-off sort of laugh.

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked, his voice a hasty simulacrum of ease.

Adam cracked his eyes open again and grimaced.

“Well, it’s making me kind of hate the color green,” he said.

Gansey’s laughter sounded a bit more real this time, though his voice was still tight.

“It’s on the louder side, isn’t it?” he conceded, looking down at himself to appraise the polo in question.

“It’s awful,” Adam insisted, grinning. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. It just sort of really assaulted me just now.”

“No harm done,” Gansey smiled. “Aside from ‘victimized by Gansey’s wardrobe,’ how are you feeling?”

“Fine, I think,” Adam exhaled. “What happened?”

“Well, you. You said something about. The roots? I couldn’t make it out, but then you. Well, you passed out.”

Adam nodded.

“That sounds like me.”

Gansey winced. He didn’t find that one funny.

“Gansey, I’m probably just dehydrated,” Adam assured him gently, sitting up. Sure enough, his vision tilted and pitched, and a sharp pain burst behind his eyes. “Yeah. Yes, actually. Dehydrated. Nothing supernatural.”

Adam knew that Gansey was trying not to seem worried. He wasn’t succeeding, of course; Adam could hear it in his breathing, could see it in the tightness of his lips. Still, begrudgingly, he appreciated the effort, and when Gansey stood and offered his hand to pull Adam up he accepted it.

“I have a bottle of water in the Pig,” Gansey said. “You think you can make it that far?”

Adam nodded.

A tense silence settled between them as they walked. Adam could practically hear the words rolling around in Gansey’s head, all the unintentionally pejorative concern he was dying to spill. Adam would be remiss, of course, if he didn’t acknowledge how his own mind rattled, full of unarticulated gratitudes that he just couldn’t make himself voice. 

Still, as they trudged back through the brush, Adam made sure that he was within reach of Gansey’s shoulder, just in case he needed something to lean on, and Gansey wordlessly matched his stride.


End file.
